cambiando por ella
by sanae-wing
Summary: ryomas se da cuentas al fin de los sentomientos a saku..sakuno es la mas cotisada por lo que ryoma tendra q protegerla jaja! y recuerden si coment no hay conti
1. Chapter 1

Cambiando con una persona….Ryosaku

Konishiwaaaa aquí presentándose con su primer gran fic,,,, sanaewing jejej espero chicos y chicas que les guste y que me manden mail , con sus comentarios y que cosa le gustaría que agregara… recuerden que una autora no es nada sin sus lectores... sus comentarios me ayudaran muxo…

Bueno mi mail es **wingofangelfallen** **arroba me escriben…**

**Bueno chicos aquí les va…. Disfrútenlo…**

Cáp. 1

Era una hermosa mañana de invierno cuando se jugaban las finales del torneo de canto para el equipo de seigaku. En el ultimo partido lo disputaba Ryoma Echizen… con Él jugando el pase a las nacionales estaba asegurado. Era lo q pensábamos pero poco a poco lo empezamos a dudar. No estaba jugando de la manera como siempre lo hacia, era como si algo le hiciera falta… yo lo conocía mejor q nadie era mi mejor amigo...desde hace año 1/2…. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo le estaba pasando, no sabia que era pero sabia q era algo. O talvez alguien!

Al parecer Sakuno-chan no estaba y ryoma miraba en cada momento en donde estaba la niña esa gritona, simpática pero gritona.

Yo ya sospechaba q el sentía algo por ella pero no le tome mucha importancia, después de todo estamos hablando de ryoma, o no?

Estaba ganando pero no estaba disfrutando el partido, fue ahí cuando ocurrió todo….

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta q a su contendor se le soltó la raqueta rompiéndose en pedazos y yendo un pedazo justamente a su cara, en esos momentos…

Ryoma: rayos esto no me divierte. Donde se habrá metido. Y además por q ella No deja de gritar.

Momo: vamos ryoma sigue así.

Ryoma: si lo se no es necesario que lo grites.

Momo: cuidado ryoma.!!!

Ryoma: hum?

¿?: RYOMAAAAAAAAA……..

Ryoma: esa voz…Sakuno

En esos momentos el trozo de raqueta cae justo rozando la mejilla, haciéndole una herida que le hace sangrar.

Ryoma cae solamente por la impresión deteniéndose inmediatamente el partido. Sakuno en esos momentos entra corriendo a la cancha.

Apartando cualquier obstáculo en su camino y preparándose psicológicamente para contestarle a ryoma de cualquier cosa q le fuera a decir.

Llego a su lado pero cual fue su sorpresa a no escuchar nada de él. Solo una mirada con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos. Raro para la ocasión.

Sakuno: Ryoma estas bien? (preocupada)

Ryoma: hasta q apareció. Pero q rayos paso? (pensamiento)

Sakuno: ryoma...

Ryoma: ha... a si estoy bien pero q paso??? Ryusaki, que estas haciendo en la cancha? (con voz calmada)... "nee ryoma eres un despistado u.u)

Sakuno: bueno yo… no importa tienes que verte esa mejilla. Eso es todo lo Que te tiene q importar... (Saku de donde sacas ese valor o.0)

Momo: ryoma estas bien... (Ayudándolo a levantar ya q estaba en el piso)

Ryoma: si estoy bien... Tendiéndole una mano a sukuno ya que ella tb

Estaba en El piso.

Sakuno: etto arigato ryoma kun… (Aceptando la mano.) Ryoma- kun

Estas Sangrando déjame ver… y saca un pañuelo de su

Bolsillo y se lo pone en la mejilla,

Ryoma queda anonadado con la preocupación de Sakuno y solo tiende a darle las gracias. Llegando a la banca... Todos se acercan a preguntarle como se encuentra.

Eiyi... nee o´chibi estas bien, que te paso eso era fácil de esquivar.

Momo: el neko tiene razón... que te ocurrió.

Eiyi: oyeeeee. Como q neko?

Momo: olvídalo no tienes remedio.

Cawa: ryoma como estas

En esos momentos se acerca inuy y le cura la herida.

Inuy: por suerte solo fue una herida superficial. Pero tienes q tener mas cuidado. Estas jugando muy distraído.

Ryoma: hum….

Tezuca: ryoma estas mejor?

Ryoma: si

Tezuca: bien entonces termina el juego.

Ryoma: deacuerdo

Sakuno: fuji -san ryoma estará bien

Fuji: no te preocupes saku-chan el es duro de matar no lo crees?

Sakuno: si n.n

Ryoma ya dirigiéndose a la cancha mira hacia el cielo este estaba muy oscuro asi como que fuera a caer una gran tormenta, y efectivamente a 10 min. De reanudado el partido, comenzó a caer una gran lluvia, por suerte ryoma lo termino rápido, ya que ahora no estaba perdidos en sus pensamientos con cierta chica.

Terminado el partido ryoma es felicitado y seigaku se queda con el torneo de canto.

Cashiro. Horyo. Y su otro amigo ( q no me recuerdo n.n0) estaban felicitando a ryoma. Al igual q todo el equipo y tb tomoka. Solo faltaba alguien. La persona q mas deseaba ryoma q lo felicitara. Pero no se encontraba, para variar estaba al margen de todos. Ryoma la logró divisar bajo un árbol refugiándose de la lluvia, con todo su nuevo uniforme empapado.

(Nota autora: jejej es q el uniforme para las mujeres cambió. No pregunten por q fue una idea del director del establecimiento…. El uniforme de damas era una falda azul marino de tablas, q llegaba una mano 1/2 sobre la rodilla, una camisa de manga corta con un listón verde oscuro en su cuello y un beston del mismo color de la falda…)

Ryoma tenía su chaqueta guardada en su bolso por lo que no la estaba usando y estaba totalmente seca.

Sakuno al ver q ryoma no noto su ausencia decidió por irse, ryoma noto esto por lo que metió una excusa rápida. Diciendo que tenía algo q hacer q luego pasaría por el restauante. Donde todos iban a estar celebrando. Nadie dijo nada solo se fueron por q el frió q hacia era para irse del lugar.

Mientras que con Sakuno, caminaba sola por la calle empapada ya que a la muy despistada se le había olvidado el paraguas. (jejje esta niña...no cambia u.u0)(Esperen...esta niña pero si soy menor q saku en esta historias…) u.u me siento tan pequeña...todos crecen menos yo…u.u)

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo. No estaba para nada triste siempre había sido asi, nunca podía decirle lo q le tenia q decir en su momento siempre tenia q encontrar una oportunidad, pero eso ya no importaba ya se lo diría, se sentía realmente feliz por que el equipo de sus amigos, irían a las nacionales, al igual que su equipo el de tenis femenino que se había ganado el puesto hace ya una semana atrás.

Se sentó en unas escaleras que daban vista a unas canchas de tenis, se abrazo con sus brazos y comenzó a recordar.

----------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------

Hace solo un año 1/2 que conoció a Ryoma, chico del cual se enamoro perdidamente, se sentía tan inferior a el, siempre diciéndole que le faltaba muxo. 9 meses después decidió firmemente a cambiar, tanto en el tenis como en su personalidad. No quería llamar su atención, simplemente se dio cuenta que realmente le hacia falta un cambio. Se quería sentir bien ella.

Le pidió a Tezuca que si la podía entrenar los fin de semana. Él le tenia muxo cariño realmente la apreciaba por lo q no se negó, asi pasaron 5 meses. Un DIA ,al mes de haber empezado los entrenamientos pasaron por las canchas fuji, eiji, momo, y oishi, la miraron practicar, como les pareció entretenido decidieron ayudarla , y con todos esos simpáticos maestros pasaron 5 meses, resulto q la pequeña saku tenia un talento increíble guardado por lo q Tezuca le pidió a sadayaru q le creara un rutinario de entrenamiento que la fortaleciera mas y asi fue…saco una personalidad q tenia guardada quien sabe a donde y un carácter q bien lo tenia escondido.. Decidió tomar los ranking de la selección femenil de tenis de su colegio el cual sorprendentemente derroto hasta la misma capitana, ella con toda la sutileza del mundo rechazo el cargo quedando únicamente como titular. Ryoma con lo despistado que fue no se dio cuenta de todo este cambio hasta que en las pizarras de tenis salio el nombre de Sakuno ryusaki como titular. Todos en especial los del equipo de tenis, sus sempais estaban orgullosos de ella por sus logros alcanzado en tan corto plazo y estos entrenamientos no terminaron, al contrario siguieron, y saku siguió sacando nuevas técnicas.

Luego de eso participo en el torneo de canto sacando el 1er puesto y yendo directo a las nacionales. Ryoma por su parte estaba realmente perplejo que alguien les explique cuando Sakuno fue de esa forma, y de donde saco esas técnicas para jugar he?

Ryoma cada DIA se fijaba mas en Sakuno, ya que realmente estaba cambiada en todas esas cosas que siempre reprocho q cambiara por q la hacían ser una persona demasiado insegura. Ella se soltó esas largas trenzas dejando a la vista un espectacular pelo largo y sedoso, con hermosas ondas. Su cuerpo realmente había cambiado pero su carácter seguía siendo el de una pequeña y delicada muñeca.

Se volvió la chica más cotizada por su escuela y otras. Hasta atobe la invito a una cita rechazándola con esa sonrisa que derretía al mundo.

Ryoma se fue fijando cada vez mas en Sakuno sacando a relucir esos sentimientos que tenia tan bien guardados. Él Por otra parte tb había cambiado extremadamente en lo físico. Ya no tenía el cuerpo de un niño si no el de todo un hombre, sus cabellos estaba un pelin mas largo y su carácter era un poco más sociable… pero solo un poco he.

---------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------

Sakuno sonreía ante la gran cantidad de recuerdos que se le vinieron a la mente, realmente si que hacia frió, solo era el comienzo del invierno y ya hacia esa helada.

Sintió un abrigo en su espalda al voltear vio unas mangas q colgaban a su costado y atrás de esta estaba:

Sakuno: ryoma? Que estas haciendo aquí... decía esta mientras lo

miraba Perpleja

Ryoma: si sigues aquí y así de empapada pescarás un resfriado.

Colócate bien la chaqueta para que entres en calor

Sakuno: si lo se, pero no soy una chica débil sabes... dándole una

tierna sonrisa

Ryoma: hum…sonriendo malicioso... si, lo se pero si te enfermas no

podrás ir a las nacionales. O me equivoco.

Sakuno¿?... riendo por debajo se levanto y se acomodó la chaqueta.

Ryoma…

Ryoma: si... dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Sakuno: felicidades por haber ganado el campeonato de canto...-

dándole una De sus más hermosas sonrisas

Ryoma: gracias Ryusaki...-- dándose la vuelta y riendo.

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Caminaban tranquilamente por la calle ambos mirándose de vez en cuando de reojo. Ryoma por su parte disfrutaba cada paso q daba junto a la chica, mientras q Sakuno no podía estar mas tranquila, ya q con el se sentía plenamente protegida.

La tormenta se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, la casa de ryoma quedaba mas cerca por lo que invito a Sakuno a tomar algo caliente, ya q esta no dejaba de tiritar. Sakuno por su parte no se esperaba la invitación pero acepto gustosa, mientras q en los labios de ryoma no se pudo evitar formarse una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción ante la respuesta de esta.

Ryoma: ryusaki, cuanto queda para tu casa

Sakuno: una 3 cuadras a la derecha 4 subiendo y 2 a la derecha de

Nuevo y media la izq. y llegas.

Ryoma: o.o0 …oye tienes muxo frío???

Sakuno: no para nada - esta no paraba de tiritar)

Ryoma: mentirosa

Sakuno: hum? Bueno la verdad es que no aguanta más el frío.

Ryoma: en mi casa no hay nadie asi q no hay problema q te quedes

Mientras te Calientas, y la tormenta disminuye

Sakuno: etto... Ryoma enserio no es necesario es q no quiero crearte

ningún Tipo De problemas.

Ryoma: no es una molestia además es muy peligroso para ti seguir

con esas Ropas todas húmedas:

Sakuno: pero r…

Ryoma: Sakuno…ya llegamos

Sakuno: he?? O.o

Ryoma: pasa...

Sakuno: etto gracias ryoma-kun

Ya en la casa de ryoma Sakuno espera en la entrada ya que ryoma había ido por unas toallas para poder asi secarse.

Ryoma: ten…pasa al living te traeré algo para tomar.

Sakuno: ryoma si gustas te puedo ayudar.

Ryoma: ryusaki

Sakuno: ryoma

Ryoma: ryusaki

Sakuno: ryoma

Ryoma: u.u deacuerdo tu ganas me puedes ayudar….

Sakuno: n.n hi siempre resulta.

Ryoma: pero antes sube a mi cuarto y quitaté esa ropa toda húmeda.

Sakuno: (pensamientos) quitarme la ropa en su cuarto…0///0 k

Kiaaaaaaa Sakuno q son esos pensamientos….no no

))))o.o)))…. Deacuerdo… ryoma cual es tu cuarto.

Ryoma: la primera puerta subiendo las escaleras… revisa mis cajones

Haber si Encuentras algo largo que ponerte.

Sakuno: deacuerdo… pero me esperas para ayudarte a preparar las

cosas u.u

Ryoma: deacuerdo 0.n

Ya Sakuno en el cuarto de Ryoma revisa su ropero y encuentra una polera larga de color blanca con rojo (nee todos sabemos cual es no...)

Y un short que Ryoma dejo de su prima en la cama al momento q fue a buscar las toallas.

Eran unos short elasticados asi como pescadores pero mas arriba.

Ya bajando en la cocina Ryoma tenia el chocolate listo y servido solo esperaba a Sakuno que quedo anonadado por lo kawaiiii que se veía Sakuno con esas ropas y su cabello húmedo. Sakuno al notar q tenia el chocolate listo hizo un puchero que causo una carcajada por parte de ambos.

Sakuno: ryoma te dije q yo quería ayudarte X 

Ryoma: es que te demoraste muxo, además esto ryusaki no es una

ciencia para Prepararlo

Sakuno: x 

Ryoma: Jajajaj te vez muy graciosa con esa cara

Sakuno: 0.o jajajajajaj con una delicada carcajada se ríe (no

olvidemos q es Toda una señorita)

Ryoma: bien ahora me iré a cambiar yo... me esperas.

Sakuno: tengo otro lugar adonde ir???

Ryoma: en realidad no...

Ryoma estaba ya listo sentado en su cama pensando desde cuando se comporta de esa manera con Sakuno. Ni con momo hablaba tanto, ni de esa forma,,, será el amor que le tengo que me hace comportarme de esa forma… hummmm nee que mas da mientras sea solamente con ella.

Ya bajando ve a Sakuno entreteniendo a karupin…esperen o será al revés... será… la cosa es q ambos estaban jugando a no se q cosa, pero lo estaban, la cosa es q Ryoma quedo tan estupefacto por q karupin se dio con otra persona q se quedo mirando un buen momento la escena.

Ya pasado un poco la tormenta se ve a una Sakuno durmiendo en el hombro de Ryoma y a Ryoma abrazando a Sakuno en el sofá con karupin en las piernas de esta.

Los padres de ryoma no estaban. Estaban en Osaka de vacaciones llegarían al día siguiente y ryoma podía dormir tranquilo ya que no temería q su padre lo molestara por la escena. Aunque ni el mismo ryoma se dio cuenta en el momento q abrazo a saku. Estaban conversando cuando Sakuno se comenzó a quedar dormida y al tiempo se quedo dormido ryoma y karupin no se quedo atrás.

Eran ya las ocho de la noche cuando Sakuno comenzaba a despertar:

Sakuno: que sueño… que horas serán... Ryoma??

Ryoma: haaa que hambre... hum Sakuno??

o.o……o.o…..#.# miau?

Ryoma… tu brazo….

He? A si lo ciento...

No es nada… pero q hora serán

Ryoma: no lo se deben ser como las 8 de la noche…

Sakuno: ha las 8. QUEEEEEEEEEEE LAS OCHO MI ABULE ME VA

A MATAR... (Aparte que no me dejara de molestar todo el

siguiente mes si le cuento donde y con quien estuve)

Ryoma: ¿? Ya lluvia seso si quieres te voy a dejar

Sakuno: no Ryoma ya te he causado demasiados problemas no es

necesario.

Ryoma: Sakuno… vamos

Sakuno: u.u por q no me escucha…

Ryoma le pasa su ropa y se cambia... 10 min. Mas tarde estaban de

camino a la casa de Sakuno.

El camino fue silencioso y agradable... Llegaron a la casa de Sakuno y Ryoma la despidió de una manera q no era de el... con un ´´nos vemos mañana", Sakuno ante todo lo echo por Ryoma lo despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y dándole las gracias, Ryoma ante esta acción solo sonrío dio media vuelta y se marcho a su casa.

En el camino Ryoma pensó en como podía llegar a ser con Sakuno, como era posible tener un cambio de su personalidad con ella. Por q ese cambio era solo con ella, con nadie más.

Ryoma: rayos realmente estoy enamorado de Sakuno, embozando

una sonrisa. Pero este sentimiento no esta mal. Nada de mal.

AL OTRO DIA EN LA MAÑANA:

Sakuno: rayos es muy temprano son las 6.00 recién. Bueno q más

da. Practicare ante de entrar a clases.

Abuela…. Me iré temprano no desayunare...

Sumire: deacuerdo querida…Pero por q?

Sakuno: por q entrenare un poco

Sumire deacuerdo te llevare el almuerzo

Sakuno: SIP. Gracias-

Ryoma: rayos q hora serán es temprano hum… 15 minutos más

Se dio media vuelta y se volvió a dormir

Ya en las canchas del colegio, Sakuno estaba entrenando, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que ya eran las 8:00

Tomoka gritaba buscando a Sakuno…

Tomoka: Sakunoooooo

Sakuno: he tomoka? Q pasa?

Tomoka: como que pasa mira la hora q es…

Sakuno: que hora son…QUEEEEE porque no me avisaste antes…

Sakuno Sale corriendo a los vestidores en forma de shibi y dejando una Humareda)

Tomoka: (con una gota en la cabeza) pero que le pasa a esta niña……

Ya en la sala de clases esta el profesor haciendo su clase... Sakuno esta escribiendo y no dejando pasar ninguna cosa importante que diga el profesor… mientras que nuestro Ryoma esta en su 7mo sueño.

En eso tocan la puerta del salón y se abre… es Tezuca quien va a buscar a:

Tezuca: Disculpe profesor pero tengo que llevarme a Echizen y

ryusaki.

Prof.: deacuerdo- los nombrados pueden retirarse.

Sakuno se levanta y ve que Ryoma sigue durmiendo, con el libro levantado. En eso piensa rápidamente y le hace un gesto a Horyo quien lo entiende rápidamente, y hace como q se va a levantar y "casualmente" se cae justo en el puesto de Ryoma quien se sentaba delante de el. Este por el impacto de Horyo se levanta y con cara de "que paso aquí" se queda mirando a este, y a Sakuno quien tb esta de pies… Sakuno le hace un gesto a Ryoma quien hace caso y mira hacia delante y ve a un Prof. con cara de 0.0 y a un Tezuca con cara de ¬¬ y Sakuno con cara de U.U y a un Horyo con cara de #.# y al curso con cara de o.0

Prof: por favor los nombrados retínense de una vez U.U0

Tezuca sale del salón y camina delante de ambos chicos.

Sakuno: disculpe Tezuca-san pero para q nos necesita

Tezuca: el equipo de tenis masculino esta reunido en la Of. De la

profesora Sumire

Sakuno: si es el equipo masculino…¿ porq me llamaron a mí?

Tezuca: por q te necesitamos.

Ryoma: a ella?

Sakuno? A mi?

Tezuca: en la oficina se enteraran

Sakuno: Tezuca bucho que malo eres x 

Ryoma y Tezuca ante la respuesta de la chica solo forman una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya en la oficina de la anciana ( jejejejeje siempre quise escribir eso)

Se habré la puerta y lo único q se ve es una sombra voladora que se abalanza a Sakuno

Sakuno ve eso y….

Sakuno: kiiiiaaaaaaa (solo se tapa los ojos)

Continuara…….


	3. Chapter 3

Cáp. 3

Sakuno ve eso y…

Sakuno: kiiiiaaaaaaa (solo se tapa los ojos)

Eiji: saku-chan lo lamento te asuste

Ryoma: con eso quien no se asusta ¬ ¬

Sakuno: e. eiji…. No solo fue una impresión. Es todo

Fuji: preciosa pero si estas pálida

Cawa: iré por un vaso de agua

Oishi: eiji, deberías tener mas cuidado con quien haces eso…

Eiji: si lo ciento saku U.U

Saku: No hay problema. ñ.ñ

Ryoma: oye, enserio estas bien?

Sakuno: enserio no a sido nasa, están haciendo mucho alboroto por

nada ñ//ñ

Prof.: es verdad., Bien ya que todos están aquí podemos empezar

OK chicos nos han invitado a un torneo local en Hawai como entrenamiento, antes de las nacionales, asi que vamos a ir todo un mes, aprovechando las 3 semanas de vacaciones de invierno y la otra semana ya esta hablada con el director… asi q partiremos en una semana..

Sakuno: entiendo eso por parte de los chicos, pero que tengo q ver

yo?

Bueno, hay una condición, lo que allá es una norma para nosotros es

algo nuevo…

Todos menos Tezuca: ¿?

Bueno es que aya los equipos tienen que tener a un chica en el incluido.

Sakuno: pero abuela que haré con el equipo de tenis.

Ya hable eso con tu capitana y esta deacuerdo, ellas se Irán a un entrenamiento en las montañas, y me dijo q si tu estabas deacuerdo te podías venir con nosotros.

Ryoma: pensamiento (Sakuno acepta, acepta)

Sakuno: no lo se abuela, es que mi deber es estar con mi equipo.

Oishi: Sakuno, eres una chica muy responsable.

Eiji: si es una chica kawaiiii

Momo: oye neko será mejor q no digas eso muy seguido si no

terminaras mal. (Dándole una mirada picara a Ryoma)

Eiji: ¿?

Ryoma:¬ ¬

Sakuno o///o gra..gracias

Fuji: si Sakuno-chan eres una chica muy conciente y madura…

Querida nieta si gustas me lo puedes decir hoy en la hora de la cena….

Sakuno: Haii abuela…gracias

Buen chicos eso era todo... Pueden volver a sus clases

Todos: naaaaaaa u.u

Tezuca: si no se dan prisa le darán 100 vueltas al colegio

Todos: haii (como soldados y a prisa salen de la Of.)

Ya en el los entrenamientos…

Sakuno: rayos que haré… con esto en mi mente no me puedo

concentrar.

Capitana: ryusaki, podrías venir un momento

S: haii

C: por tu distracción veo q tu abuela ya t hablo del viaje...

S: haii... y es por eso q estoy…

C: distraída?

S: si... como lo sabe?

C: Sakuno eres muy notoria, pero quiero q me escuches, tu

oportunidad de seguir mejorando esta con los chicos, no digo q con

nosotros no avances es solo que progresas muy rápido y estoy

segura q con ellos avanzaras mas que con nosotras, además te

puede supervisar tu abuela, y si ganas los partidos pondrás el

nombre de Seigaku femenino bien en alto… no es asi U.n

S: capitana….bien entonces iré con ellos

C: bien pequeña ahora a dar 20 vueltas a la cancha

S: queeeeee

Ya en la salida, está Sakuno despidiéndose de tomoka, se esta disponiendo a marcharse cuando en eso:

SAKUNO- CHAN…!!!

------------------------------------------- "-----------------------------------

Momo: Ryoma me quedare un poco mas es q tengo q quedarme a

hacer el aseo del salón T-T

Ryoma: hum

Momo: adiós

Ryoma: hum

Ryoma seguía caminando, en eso ve a Sakuno que se esta disponiendo a irse y le iba a gritar pero justo ve que UN CHICO SE LE HACERCA.

SAKUNO .CHAN

Sakuno: Hee

¿?: Hola

Sakuno: Dan…

D: el mismo

S: pero que haces aquí????

D: Te vine a buscar

S: a mí????

D: nooo aaaaaa………..ECHIZEN

En esos momentos Ryoma estaba pasando por atrás de Sakuno haciéndose el desentendido pero para buena o mala suerte de él (quien sabe) dan lo ve

Ryoma: hummm

Sakuno: viniste a buscar a Ryoma???

D: ECHIZEN… como has estado... Sabes e mejorado muxo en el

tenis, espero tengamos un encuentro pronto... si, lo aceptas!!!...

pero dime que has hecho, como te fue en EE.UU., y aprendiste

nuevas técnicas, me las enseñaras.

Ryoma: ¬¬ no, nada, bien, si y No

D: tan frió y cortante como siempre °-° además de malo x 

Sakuno o.0

D: saku... No a ti…. (Respondiendo al pregunta q hizo saku...Mas

arriba) es a quien he venido a buscar... dime quiere venir a…

R: Sakuno, acompáñame

S: He…a donde quieres q te acompañe?

R: a comer algo…

D: ¿??? Es mi idea o se me adelanto???

S: claro… si tu invitas

R: wisss

D: oye se acuerdan q estoy aquí...o.o

R: y?

S: dan ya que estas aquí por que no nos acompañas

D: puedo?

R: tiene q?

S: Mirando a Ryoma… con cara de ¡!!SIIII TINE Q.!!!!

R: DEACUERDO U.U

D: siiii siiiiiiiii

Ya todos en la hamburguesería se ve a Ryoma comiendo con cara de

1° mi billetera!!!… sale una polilla

2° definitivamente ese chico es un mal tercio

3° tiene que hablar tanto...Haría una buena pareja con la amiga de Sakuno...

Luego que dan se fuera y hablara en todo momento Ryoma acompañaba a Sakuno a su casa, ella le pidió que lo acompañara al parque

Sakuno: Ryoma n.n me acompañarías un rato al parque?

Ryoma: claro

Ya en el parque están sentado debajo de un árbol, y Ryoma solo esta con los ojos cerrados al lado de Sakuno y esta apoyada en el tronco al igual que ryoma.

Ryoma: y

Sakuno: he?

Ryoma: que decidiste?

S: estuve hablando con la capitana y me dijo que lo mejor que podía

hacer era que fuera con ustedes…

R: en pensamientos (muy sabia tu capitana)…es una buena decisión

S: por que lo dices?

R: por q avanzas demasiado rápido en tus técnicas, y con tu equipo

solo te atascarías.

S: 0.o desde cuando te das cuenta de eso he'

R: Bueno... yooo----- no tienes sed

S: un poco…hey no me cambies el tema

Demasiado tarde Ryoma ya estaba en la maquina

S: que rápido….0.o

Ya en la cena Sakuno le avisa a su abuela de su decisión. Esta le comentaba que tenia todo listo incluso su pasaje ya se le había adelantado…

Solo faltaban 4 días para viajar, en estos irían los 3 amigos de Ryoma para ayudar en los entrenamientos al equipo, y tb iría tomoka porq Sakuno la necesitaría, como única chica y su abuela no la podía ayudar siempre y opto por llevar a su amiga quien acepto gustosa.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Solo faltaban tres días para el viaje y Sakuno y tomoka estaban viendo que iban a llevar al viaje….

Tomoka: Sakuno por q eres tan testaruda, te digo que hay que ir a

comprarse Bikinis nuevos

Sakuno: pero tomoka no vamos a ir de vacaciones, vamos a ir a

entrenar, no le Veo el caso

T: si pero es HAWAIIIII yo creo que nos darán un tiempo libre para

divertirnos

S: pero

T: nada de peros… nos vamos de compra y punto final.

S: deacuerdo u.u

Ya en el centro comercial tomoka se compro un sin fin de cosas para ella y tb para Sakuno... tomoka le compro a Sakuno como 4 bikini 3 pareos 5 faldas, 4 minis, 6 camisetas, 5 buzos deportivos, 2 tenidas de tenis y tres pares de Zapatillas y otras cosas y tomoka, mejor no nombrar lo que se compro (estaría todo el día)

Estaban tan llenas de paquetes que no podían con todos, por suerte estaba Horyo y Ryoma en el centro comercial, ya q Ryoma debía comprarse una raqueta nueva y unos ante vibradores para las cuerdas, además de unas muñequeras y un buzo, unas boleras, etc. (obligado por Rinko... (Su madre) y en cuanto a su acompañante se lo encontró en la puerta de este asi q Horyo decidió q debían ir juntos, Ryoma solo asintió, ya q si le decía q no igual lo iba seguir.

Estaban terminando sus ultimas compras cuando tomoka divisó a unos 10 metros mas aya ( jejeje tamos hablando de tomoka, la que huele a Ryoma a mas de 10 Km. de distancia) asi q dejo a Sakuno sentada en una banca con todas las cosas mientras q esta iba a su encontró.

Tomoka: príncipe ryomaaaaaaaaa

Horyo: esa voz

Ryoma: no puede ser!!

T: príncipe. Pero q coincidencia

R: hummm

H: pero q estas haciendo aquí Osakada?

T: estoy con Sakuno de compras

R: y donde esta?

T: Sakuno? esta sentada en una banca, es q compramos tantas cosas

q estábamos viendo como nos íbamos

H: compraron toda la tienda?

T: algo asi n.n.

H: U.U

R: ryusaki te debe estar esperando, vamos nosotros las ayudaremos

H: nosotros?

R:¬¬ si nosotros algún problema...

H: no ninguno (moviendo las manos de un lado a otro y con toda un cara de ( Por favor no me comas)

T: geniallllllllllllllll deacuerdo vamos

S: TOMOCA ¡!!!! Por q saliste corriendo de esa forma???

T: lo siento es q vi a mi príncipe y Salí corriendo en su encentro...

S: a Ryoma?

R: hola

H: hola ryusaki

S: hola chicos, pero q hacen acá??

H: no se nota (mostrándole las bolsas)

S: u.u ha

R: ryusaki, cuales son tus paquetes

S: esa pila de aya… porq?

R: bien (tomando la gran mayoría de los paquetes)

S: Ryoma

R: imagino por la cantidad de cosas que compraste q ya terminaste las

compras

S: etto si pero...

R: bien te ayudare a llevarte las compras a tu casa

S: he?? Arigato Ryoma- kun

R: Horyo… tú ayuda a Osakada

H: deacuerdo…tomoka vamos

T: pero por q Ryoma ira con Sakuno…. x 

H: no te quejes tanto y vámonos

T: OK

Ya en la salida se despiden ya q se tuvieron que ir en taxis distintos.

Legando a la casa de Sakuno,- invito a pasar a Ryoma y en agradecimiento lo invito a comer un pedazo de pastel y una Ponta de uva.

S: Ryoma pasa por favor

R: gracias, oye adonde dejo tus cosas.

S: aquí en el living, yo las subiere luego a mi habitación.

R: deacuerdo.

S: Ryoma- kun arigato por ayudarme, dime te gusta el pastel de

chocolate.

R: no fue nada y si me gusta.

S: bien te gustaría comer una rebanada?

R: wiss

Ya Sakuno estaba sirviendo las cosas en la cocina mientras que Ryoma estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor.

R: Esta delicioso, tú lo hiciste?

S: si... verdad q esta rico

R: si...oye porq compraste tantas cosas, es para el viaje

S: Si u.u yo no quería pero tomoka fue quien compro la mayoría de las cosas, Se tomo muy enserio el cargo q le dio mi abuela, como mi acompañante.

R: se nota u.u0

S: U.U0… y tu igual tenias hartas bolsas, dime q compraste.

R: poleras, una raqueta, unas muñequeras entre otras cosas, es q mi madre me Obligo…

S: n.n 0 … hayyyyyyy noooooo se me olvido……..T.T ( Sakuno al decir

esto se levanto de un golpe de la mesa asustando de una forma a

ryoma. jejeje?

R: que cosa???? (Volviendo a su color de piel habitual)

S: comprar una raqueta nueva y mandar a encordar las otras……

R: yo mañana enviare a encordar las mías, si quieres vamos

S: enserio (con los ojos brillosos y las manos entrelazadas) .

R: si después de clases.

S: Si arigato, ya estoy mas aliviada.

R: ryusaki gracias por todo pero me tengo q ir.

S: no, yo soy la q te tiene q agradecer, deacuerdo entonces nos vemos mañana

R: wiss. Adiós

S: adiós

Al otro día en la clase estaba Sakuno sentada hablando con tomoka, de cómo seria el entrenamiento y si conocería al fin a su otra mitad, claro q amaba a Ryoma, pero estaba ya resignada q no era para ella.

Por otro lado estaba Horyo, cachito y catsuo (nee creo q ese era su nombre) conversando, realmente los únicos q hablaban eran los tres chicos, Ryoma solo miraba por la ventana.

Mas tarde en los entrenamientos, Sumire le dijo a Sakuno q tenia q entrenas con los chicos, ya q tenía q acoplarse a su ritmo. Sakuno estaba decidida a ser su mejor esfuerzo para no retrasar a su equipo. Le toco jugar primero con eiji:

Eiji: nee saku-chan seré amable contigo

Sakuno: si... Gracias

El juego comenzó dejando a un anonadado eiji y con toda la boca abierta. Sakuno había ganado 6 juegos a 3 y todo el equipo menos Tezuca la anciana estaban con cara de ¿??? Esa era Sakuno….

Sakuno por su parte estaba pensando en lo q debía mejorar.

Momo: Sakuno-chan has mejorado mucho

Eiji: siiiii saku-chan (abalanzándose sobre ella)

Tezuca: Sakuno… ahora prueba en dobles con……Ryoma

Sakuno: con…con Ryoma

Ryoma: dobles?

Tezuca: a la cancha B ahoraa!!

S y R: haiii

T: Bien eiji y oishi a jugar con ellos:

E y O: haiii

El juego estaba muy parejo, Ryoma y Sakuno se complementaban bastante bien, para ser su primer juego juntos, por su parte Sakuno era estratégica al igual q Ryoma y sutil en los golpes, mientras q Ryoma completaba la estrategia iniciada por Sakuno y su ataque era igual q agresivo q siempre.

Ambos estaban sorprendido de ellos mismos al igual q el equipo, Tezuca solo observaba y sadayaru anotaba como maniático todo sobre la pareja de dobles apodada por él "pareja de dobles Ryosaku. "

Eiji y oishi estaban muy contentos por q el juego estaba muy interesantes y como todo inicio tb hay un final, el juego termino 6-5 ganando Ryosaku con un increíble remate echo por Sakuno.

Ryoma: ryusaki, este es el último punto no lo podemos perder

Sakuno: lo se

Eiji: bien oishi hace la súper bolea lunar

Oishi: deacuerdo

Oishi de Vuelve la pelota con una altura q era de seguro q Ryoma y Sakuno tratarían de alcanzar asiendo q ambos chocaran y perdieran el punto, pero Ryoma y Sakuno cruzaron miradas, y entendieron perfectamente lo q pasaría asi q Sakuno quien estaba en la línea final de la cancha corrió hacia adonde estaba Ryoma ( cerca de la maya ) y antes q la pelota cruzara la maya, Sakuno se impulso en la espalda de Ryoma dándose una increíble altura y haciendo un remate saltado súper potente, lo único malo es q Sakuno no sabia como aterrizar ya q era la primera vez q hacia eso.

O y E estaban asombrados por la estrategia, ryoma estaba con una sonrisa de triunfo y Sakuno:

O: increíble

E: asombroso

R: ganamos!!! Mada mada dane

S: ganamos… pero como aterrizo HAAAA Ryomaaa

Ryoma escucho el grito y vio a Sakuno cayendo con una posición q no era de aterrizar como se debía, asi q soltó la raqueta y espero a Sakuno con los brazos estirados.

Esta estaba con las manos en los ojos, solo sintió unos fuertes brazos que la atrapaban, al abrirlo vio a Ryoma con cara de preocupación.

Ryoma: oye estas bien

Sakuno: si. Gracias realmente pensaba q tendría una caída que no olvidaría.

Ryoma: tendremos q trabajar en el aterrizaje (con una sonrisa picara)

Sakuno: creo q si n//n

Ryoma bajo con delicadeza a Sakuno y se dirigieron a las bancas.

Tezuca: excelente trabajo

Sumire: si, hicieron una excelente dupla

Momo: si es verdad lo hicieron Sugoiiiii

Sumire: OK mañana no habrá entrenamiento, para q preparen todo para el viaje, el viernes nos encontraremos a las 08; 00 de la mañana en el aeropuerto, en la entrada de este. Lleguen puntual si no quieren probar el súper extraordinario jugo de Inuy.

Todos:¨´-¨´

Bien eso es todo hasta el viernes.

Ya todo se fueron a los camarines a cambiarse y estaban los chicos hablando de adivinen quien.

Momo: no creen que Sakuno.chan cada día q pasa se pone más linda

n.n

Eiji: siiiii saku-chan es una muñequita exclusiva q todos quieren

Oishi: te apoyo en ese comentario.

Fuji: y tu Ryoma que opinas

Momo: si Ryoma que piensas de Sakuno-chan

Ryoma: ¬ ¬ mada mada dane

Momo: es típico de ti u.u

Ryoma: no a ryusaki, si no para ustedes... y sale del camarín.

Todos quedan: o.o 0

Ya en la salida se ve a Ryoma apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, en eso aparece Sakuno

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun me demore mucho??

Ryoma: no… vamos

S: hai

Estaban en esa tienda, (ustedes saben de quien hablo, en el que aparece en el episodio cuando Ryoma acompaña a Sakuno a encuerdar su raqueta)

S: disculpeeee

Anciano: bienvenidos... haaaa pero si son ustedes, que los trae por

aquí.

S: queremos que renueve las cuerdas de nuestras raquetas por favor

A: bien, entréguenmelas

R y S: hai

A: vaya pero si son todas sus raquetas

S: si. Por favor las podria tener para mañana

A: claro mañana a esta misma hora estarán lista.

R: deacuerdo

A: Ryoma, saludos a tu padre

R: hummm

A: J

S: muchas gracias adiós

A: adiós

Ryoma: bien Sakuno adonde quieres ir a comprar tu raqueta

S: humm (con un dedo en su mentón). No lo se que lugar crees q es el

mejor Ryoma- kun?

R: bien, entonces sígueme

S: adonde vamos.

R: es la tienda donde compro yo mis raquetas

S: bien n.n

Ya en la tienda, Sakuno vio un sin fin de raquetas, que no sabia cual elegir, habían de tantos colores y modelos que estaba mareada…

R: Ya te decidiste

S: nooooo

R: no te apresures, puedes tomarlo con calma

S: hai. Arigato n.n...a ver, a ver Ryoma cual te gusta a ti??

R: a mi me gusta esa de ahí (apuntaba una raqueta de el mismo

modelo que él tenia pero de un color rosado pálido, sencilla pero

bonita)

S: a? esa de ahí? ( apuntándola)

R: Si

S: esta genialllll, el modelo y el color esta perfecto... buen esa me llevo

J

R: (solo embozo una sonrisa) señor queremos esa raqueta…

Vendedor: a claro… hum joven Echizen dígame se le olvido comprar

algo…

R: no solo la acompaño (apuntando a saku)

V: a ya veo… y dígame esa es la raqueta que desea señorita

S: si señor

V: excelente elección, es una de las mejores

S: verdad??

V: SIP es una de excelente calidad. Peso, equilibrio, etc.

S: bien

V: la envolveré

Sakuno estaba tan distraída con las demás raquetas que no se dio cuenta de que Ryoma. Fue quien pago la raqueta

R: que miras?

S: es que nunca me imagine la gran variedad de modelos de raquetas

q habían.

R: humm, en otra ocasión iremos a otra tienda en donde tienen tres

veces mas modelos q esta

S: ENCERIOO??? Sugoiiiii

R: bien vamos.

S: pero tengo q pagar la raqueta.

R: no te preocupes ya esta pagada

S: que, pero como

R: tómalo como un regalo

S: no debiste

R: ya no importa

S: bien, pero por el regalo, déjame invitarte a un helado

R: no es necesario

S: si lo es

R: ryusaki

S: Sakuno

R: he??

S: solo llámame Sakuno, me gusta mas cuando me llamas por mi

nombre Deacuerdo Ryoma-kun

R: solo Ryoma, quita ya ese honorífico, solo Ryoma deacuerdo

S: °//° Si claro

R: bien no es necesaria la invitación

S: si lo es

R: Sakuno

S: Ryoma

R: Sakuno

S: Ryoma

R: deacuerdo otra vez tú ganas u.u

Ya en la heladería estaban comiendo unos postres exquisitos ( se los dejo a su imaginación), Ryoma solo miraba a Sakuno y de vez en cuando se sonrojaba, mirando para otro lado, mientras q Sakuno hablaba de cómo seria en Hawai las cosas, en eso Ryoma se pierde en sus pensamientos y comienza a pensar

R: rayos porq me tengo que sentir tan acalorado cuando estoy con ella. Realmente la amo, y se lo tengo q decir, pero si no me corresponde,,, no importa por lo menos sabré lo que siente, bien desde cuando Ryoma Echizen esta tan nervioso.. No tu no eres un cobarde es ahora o nunca

R: Sakuno

S: he q pasa Ryoma

R: bueno yo quería preguntarte algo?

S: claro

R: quería… bueno yo….solo quería saber si a ti, bueno que si tu

¿?: Hola

R: ha... rayos pero quien

S: hola dan

R: a eres tu…

D: que hacen

R; ya nos íbamos

S: si es muy tarde ya

D: vaya es una lastima

S: bien adiós dan

D: oye saku no te gustaría salir conmigo este domingo

R: lo siento nos iremos a Hawai adiós

Ryoma pesco a Sakuno de la mano y la saco del local

D: a Hawai? Ella y el en Hawai…. Queeeeeee

Continuara……..


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle aun tomados de las manos, ninguno de los dos se había percatado aun, ni cuenta se habían dado, iban caminando como una linda parejita

R: oye, ya es muy tarde mejor te llevo a tu casa

S: bien... Ryoma que me querías decir en el restauran

R: se me olvido

S: ha...jejeje eres muy despistado

R: mira quien habla (sonriendo)

En eso

¿?: Miren a quien tenemos acá

S: keigo-san

A: a ya veo saku-cha por que rechazaste la cita en aquella ocasión…(mirando las manos de los chicos)

En menos de un segundo ambos soltaron sus manos y se sonrojaron, desviando la mirada a lados contrarios,

A: jajaja pero díganme que hace una parejita tan linda a estas horas

en la calle??

R: no es de tu incumbencia, además no es nada tarde

A: para unos niños como ustedes si

R: a quien le dices niño

S: pero dígame atobe que hace usted por acá?

A: nada solo estoy de paso

R: bien nadie te detiene

A: OK ya entendí la indirecta me voy adiós... y Echizen cuida mucho a Sakuno-chan, sabes ella esta catalogada como un premio único en su linaje solo el mejor la a de obtener y cuidar. Chaito

Ante estas palabras Ryoma solo curvó solo un poquito el labio y Sakuno estaba roja a más no poder

R: vamos?

S: etto... hai Ryoma

Estaban ya ambos en sus respectivas casas y camas durmiendo esperando el ultimo día q estarían en sus hogares, ya que al día sub. Siguiente partirían a Hawai por todo un mes.

Al día siguiente todo fue normal, salieron temprano del colegio ya q no hubo entrenamiento y momo acompaño a Ryoma hasta su casa diciéndole q se iría directo al aeropuerto ya el equipaje le iba a pesar mucho. Ryoma estuvo deacuerdo y entro despidiéndose se su amigo

En su cuarto termino de arreglar todo y vio q realmente llevaba muchas cosas, su madre le había echado en los bolsos otras cosas q había olvidado. Eran exactamente 2 bolsos grandes y su maleta de tenis.

Entro su madre y vio la cantidad de cosas q tenia y le dijo q lo llevaría mañana en el auto, asi le seria mas rápido y cómodo llegar.

Mientras que en la casa de Sakuno:

Rin- Rin, Rin

Sakuno: ya voy… mochi mochi

Fuji: alo saku-chan hola soy fuji

S: a syusuke-san dígame que se le ofrece

F: me preguntaba si tienes con quien irte mañana al aeropuerto, es q mi hermana muy amablemente se a ofrecido llevarme y se que como

chica bueno, llevas un equipaje para todo un mes, me preguntaba si quisieras que te llevara, claro a ti y a sumeresita. Que me dices?

S: claro me encantaría asi no aremos tanto alboroto.

F: bien pasare por ti a las 7:20 que te parece

S: bien a esa hora estaré esperándote y muchas gracias.

F: bien saku-cha. Adiós

S: adiós

Sumire: quien era hija

Sakuno: era shusuke dice q pasara por nosotras mañana a las 7:20

Sumire: bien eso será de gran ayuda, vaya que sirve tener a una

Hermosísima Nieta

Sakuno: abuela!!!!!!

Al otro día dicho y hecho fuji estaba con su hermana esperando a Sakuno y Sumire. Ayudo a guardar el equipaje que realmente era arto y se marcharon al aeropuerto.

Ya eran las 7:50 cuando llegaron al aeropuerto estaban todos con reunidos, al ver llegar a Sakuno y Sumire con todo ese equipaje los chicos le fueron inmediatamente a ayudar, ya todos reunidos llevaron su equipaje con esos carritos a donde los suben al avión (sorry es q no

recuerdo los nombre U.U es q no les tomo mucha atención)

Sakuno y tomoka eran quien mas llevaban equipaje asi que le dieron un carné especial en donde salían los números de todas sus maletas.

Ya en el avión estaban con sus boletos, como en el avión hay tres puestos se sentaron de la siguiente forma:

1° Tezuca, fuji, Sumire

2° kawamura, oishi, inuy

3° kaoru, eiji y kashiro

4°, katsuo, Horyo y tomoka

5° momo Ryoma y Sakuno

Eiji: niaaaa yo quería estar al laso de saku-shan

kaoru: shhhhh tonto

Cashiro: pero te puede tocar de vuelta

Eiji: si es verdad

Sakuno estaba un poco mareada por lo q momo q le había tocado la ventana le cambio el lugar a Sakuno quien le había tocado el pasillo. Miro un momento por la ventana y se sintió mejor

Momo: Sakuno como te sientes?

Sakuno: bien es que me mareo el despegue jajaja ñ.ñ

Ryoma: mada mada dane

Momo y Sakuno: n.n U

Ryoma: si duermes te sentirás mejor

Sakuno: hai

Momo: creo q yo are lo mismo

Ya Sakuno se había quedado dormida y se había apoyado en el hombro de Ryoma quien a la ves este que tb estaba durmiendo se apoyo en la cabeza de Sakuno. Al despertar Ryoma sintió un peso en su derecha, miro aun somnoliento y vio a una angelical Sakuno durmiendo placidamente, ante esta imagen Ryoma sonrió y se sonrojo pero siguió durmiendo apoyando su peso en Sakuno

Sakuno al despertar sintió algo cómodo al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta q estaba apoyada en el hombro de Ryoma, se sonrojo de una forma pero solo sonrió vio a Ryoma dormir como un niño y cerro otra vez sus ojos.

Habían todos despertado a causa de una turbulencia, la azafata pidió q se calmaran y q se colocaran los cinturones. Sakuno estaba realmente asustada.

Azafata: por favor señores pasajeros esto es normal, solo les voy a

pedir q Guarden la calma y se abrochen sus cinturones

Ryoma tubo q abrochar el cinturón de momo ya q este perezoso seguía durmiendo.

Sakuno: tengo mucho miedo, decía mientras empuñaba los puños y

sus ojos se humedecían

Ryoma: (tomándole una mano), no te preocupes ya va a pasar

S: Ryoma tengo miedo (le decía mientras escondía su rostro en el

Pecho de este y se aferraba al brazo de Ryoma.)

R: ya pasara, cálmate y no te asustes yo estoy contigo. (Le decía con

Una calida sonrisa)

S: bien Ryoma.

Luego de 10 min. La pesadilla para Sakuno termino y momo seguía durmiendo

S: (abriendo un ojo) ya... ya termino

R: si ya termino

S: al fin, pensé q el avión se caería

R: eres muy valiente lo sabes… (Con tono de burla)

S: no me molestes, es la primera vez q me subo a un avión

R: enserio???

S: SIP

R: tendremos q salir más entonces

S: ¿? (a que se referirá)

R: será mejor q duermas otro poco

S: si tienes razón, no te importa si me acomodo en tu brazo?

R: no, tu solo duerme

S: gracias ñ//ñ

Y asi pasó todo el viaje hasta que al fin llegaron a Hawaiii

Continuara…


End file.
